


Fortunate Mistakes

by dreaminginmint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginmint/pseuds/dreaminginmint
Summary: Kageyama made a major mistake in his life:Attending the same college as Oikawa.He made a second mistake:He told Oikawa about a boyfriend, that he didn't have, just to make him shut up.However, these decisions didn't really feel like mistakes anymore, after Yamaguchi agreed to play the role of Kageyama's boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/gifts).



> Okay so I REALLY hope you like what I came up with. I went a little overboard so I decided to go with multiple chapters.   
> It's my first time writing Kageyama so I hope I got him right.   
> So enjoy part one of your gift!

“What did I think?”  
Kageyama was frustrated with himself. Some days ago, he might have bragged about a boyfriend that he did not have, because Oikawa was driving him crazy with only talking about how great his boyfriend was. Looking back, attending the same college as Oikawa wasn't the smartest idea Kageyama had in his life.   
Telling him about a boyfriend, that was non-existent, hadn’t been a smart choice either.   
Now, Oikawa was insisting on meeting said boyfriend and Kageyama was in serious trouble. 

Kageyama had just wanted to steal him the show. Just a bit. Oikawa was still talking about his significant other like they were newly together, although they had been dating since high school. He was a third year in college now.   
Kageyama had been majorly annoyed. He did not think it through.   
He needed a fast solution. 

His mind was running.   
He was way too proud and way too deep into this lie to just back off and tell Oikawa he had lied.   
He didn't like the idea of just telling him they broke up either. He had painted a picture of the perfect boyfriend. There were only two ways the break up could happen. Either he broke up with his hypothetical boyfriend for what he couldn't think of a reason or he would have to tell that he got dumped.   
Dumped by someone he had made up. How pathetic did that sound?

He needed another way out and the only way he could think of was actually getting a boyfriend. He had been lying anyway so maybe he could get away with asking a friend to help out.   
They would just have to pretend to be dating until Oikawa was convinced and then he could think of what to do next. 

That didn't sound like that bad of an idea, right? 

Okay, who to ask though?

Kageyama was nervously scrolling through the contacts on his phone. With a sigh he realised that he did not have much choice than to ask someone back from high school, since he was way too new into college to know anyone well enough to ask them for something like fake dating. 

Hinata? No. Way too predictable. And Hinata would probably not be able to keep that lie going. 

He kept going through the list of people.  
Tanaka? Nishinoya? Yachi? No, they all didn't feel right. Tsukishima? Hell, no. 

Yamaguchi?   
That sounded like a good idea in his head. They had gotten way closer during their last year in high school and they were still keeping in touch. They didn't have a whole lot of contact but it was well enough to make Kageyama consider him one of his closest friends.   
Also there was a slight chance that Oikawa didn't really know who he was, which would help a lot. Oikawa had been too busy with his own career to keep up with Karasuno growing and growing. And most importantly too busy to keep up with the rise of one specific crow. 

Yamaguchi would make a great fake boyfriend. To Kageyama at least. 

How do you ask someone out without actually asking them out? Like technically be your boyfriend but not really?  
This was stressing Kageyama out. 

“Can I ask you a favour?”   
He actually sent it. No going back now.   
The following ten minutes until Yamaguchi answered his text felt like an eternity.   
“I’ll see what I can do (^~^) What is it?”   
Yamaguchi's texting was still as adorable as back in high school.   
“I might’ve done something stupid and I might have a weird idea that would solve the problem"   
It was vague, but Kageyama was getting embarrassed. What was he doing? 

“Wait. What stupid thing are we even talking about? (o_0)”   
Good question. How in hell should he explain this without sounding completely insane?  
“How do I put it? I might've overreacted when Oikawa annoyed me and told him about my boyfriend”  
Kageyama wanted to disappear. Right there, right now. He wasn't even sure why he was so nervous. What was the worst thing that could happen? 

Yamaguchi could say no.

Somehow Kageyama felt his heart tense up at that thought.   
But that wouldn't be that bad, right? He could still ask someone else. Yamaguchi was just his first choice. It did not necessarily need to be him for that plan to work out. Kageyama would simply like him best for the job and it was normal that he’d be a little disappointed if it did not work out. 

“Oh you never told me about your boyfriend! I’m happy for you though \\(^^)/”  
Immediately another message followed.   
“So where’s the problem?”   
Kageyama sighed. Sometimes he hated how positive Yamaguchi was.   
Another lie. He did not. But he wished he could.   
“I never told you about my boyfriend because I don't have one. I lied.   
But it's Oikawa. I can't just tell him I did.   
I’m a goner without you.”   
Oh god, that sounded horrible but it was too late. 

“What do  
...Oh…  
You want me to be your boyfriend? o///o”

Right now Kageyama was more than glad that they were only texting. His face was bright red. This was definitely one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done. 

“PLAY my boyfriend. We don't have to actually be a couple. We just have to look like one and hope Oikawa will shut up”.  
Nothing happened for some seconds so he decided to follow up with another message.   
“I know it's weird to ask something like that of you. You don't have to do it.”   
Kageyama felt sad somehow. He had really hoped this would go smoothly. 

“It is a little weird (._.)’ but I’ll do it (^_^)’” 

Three times. Kageyama read those nine words three times. Yamaguchi said yes? He was okay with playing Kageyama’s boyfriend?  
“You will??”   
“Yeah! We’re friends. Of course I’ll help you out!   
And it sounds fun, too honestly (^~^)” 

Kageyama's heart was going crazy in his chest. It was fun to him? That was a good thing, wasn't it? Maybe they would actually end up enjoying their time together.   
“You saved my ass, Yamaguchi!”  
Relief was spreading through Kageyama's entire body. Yamaguchi would make a perfect boyfriend to show off, he was sure of that. It filled him with a weird sort of excitement. 

“No problem <3”   
Yamaguchi sent a lot of hearts during conversations. He was just that adorable but it still made Kageyama smile every time. Another text arrived.   
“How about I pick you up after your lectures on friday and we go through all the details in person?   
I mean we need matching stories and stuff! (/_\\)”

Yamaguchi was right. Kageyama had not even thought this far. They had to come up with so many little story pieces that all needed to match with the things that he had told Oikawa. This lie turned into a dimension that he had never dreamt of. It was all his own fault though. 

“Sounds good!”   
It did sound good. Really good. It made him happy. Happier than he would've expected.   
“I’ll see you on friday then (^~^)/”

It was Wednesday now and Kageyama could only pray that the time would go by fast and without any further incidents. 

~ ~ ~

Apparently Oikawa had made it his self-set goal to annoy Kageyama until he’d go completely crazy.   
He was annoying, that was out of the debatable. But he shouldn't succeed today. Not when all of Kageyama's thoughts were full of Yamaguchi and their plan. 

Oikawa and he made their way out of the building to the campus. It was the first nice day after a period of awful weather, so it was cramped with people.   
What a perfect condition to find someone that you haven’t seen in a while.   
Kageyama was nervously scanning the crowd. What if they wouldn't find each other?   
Kageyama hadn’t even noticed how Iwaizumi had joined them. Now Oikawa was happily babbling to him about something he seemed quite passionate about. 

And suddenly Kageyama spotted someone waving at him.   
Yamaguchi.   
He had let his hair grow out, that was now messily put into a little ponytail. Earphones were being tucked into the pocket of his tight fitting jeans, while Kageyama was slowly getting closer. He looked older. Maybe not necessarily older but more grown up. More fashionable. Kageyama remembered a boy, but that right there was a young adult. A really good looking adult.  
He had changed, but it was the same heartwarming smile on his freckled face.   
Yamaguchi looked stunning. Kageyama wasn't sure if he liked admitting that though.

“Tobio-chan”, Oikawa’s voice besides him grounded Kageyama again immediately. The three of them had stopped walking. “You’re joining us for lunch, right?”  
Kageyama had been snapped out of his train of thoughts so fast, that he needed a little to process what Oikawa had just said to him. A teasingly sweet smile had appeared on the older’s face already: “or do you have plans with your lovely boyfriend?”   
A sudden wave of confidence spread through Kageyama. He met Oikawa's eyes directly. “I have actually. He’s waiting already, so I’ll better hurry.”

That hadn't been the answer Oikawa had expected, according to the expression on his face at least. He was stunned.   
Kageyama just lightly shrugged: “I’ll go then.”   
He had already turned to leave as he heard a “have fun” from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was a good guy, sometimes Kageyama wondered why he even spent his time with Oikawa and yet he himself was here, too. Attending the same college and hanging out with Oikawa as well. Not as much, but he had made up a boyfriend and got himself a friend to play it, mostly to please Oikawa. If that didn't say enough on it's own.

With every step the distance between Yamaguchi and him got smaller and his heartrate quicker.   
Kageyama was insanely excited to see his friend. Yamaguchi was literally beaming. He seemed just as happy.   
Before he could really register what was happening, Kageyama was being pulled into a friendly hug. It was over just as quick but it left him with a warmth in his chest that made him feel like everything in the world was alright. 

As Yamaguchi looked into the direction that Kageyama had come from, his smile turned into an amused smirk. “He’s staring”, he stated meeting Kageyama's eyes again.   
Kageyama turned his head just slightly and sighed: “he is.”   
Yamaguchi had the cutest giggle of all mankind. Kageyama knew that but it stunned him a little hearing it in person again. His heart might have skipped a beat. Just a small one obviously. 

Yamaguchi looked down a little, seemingly considering something. Kageyama didn't have to spent long wondering what he was thinking about, since Yamaguchi reached out to take his hand. He hesitantly intertwined their fingers with a gentle smile on his lips and the slightest bit of a blush spreading on his cheeks.   
“Why not start showing him now”, he commented looking up again.   
Kageyama nodded. Somehow it made him stupidly proud to have people think that Yamaguchi and him were dating. He had always found Yamaguchi pretty and he knew what a big heart he had. Yamaguchi would make someone really glad to grow old one day. 

“Should we leave?”, Kageyama asked, trying to compose himself a little. He was way too lost in thoughts today.   
A nod from Yamaguchi. “Can we go get something to eat? I’m starving”, Yamaguchi whined dramatically.

It was nice to actually spent time together again. Conversations happened so naturally between them. Even holding hands didn't feel weird after they got used to it.   
They had left a significant way behind already.   
“You don't have to keep holding my hand, Yamaguchi. It's not like Oikawa is around anymore.”   
Surprisingly, Kageyama just felt his Hand being squeezed a little tighter. “I know, but I don't mind. I like holding hands. It makes you feel a little more safe and protected, doesn't it?”, he smiled gently once more.  
“It does”, Kageyama agreed, hoping that no one would notice the subtle blush on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to imagination who Oikawa is dating, 'cause it's not going to be relevant and since were in a rare pair exchange I'm sure there are several lovely options ^^


End file.
